


Young Love in Hawaii

by Joselilli



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Romance, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joselilli/pseuds/Joselilli
Summary: The thieves go on a school trip to Hawaii where shenanigans and love awaits.





	Young Love in Hawaii

‘Trip to Hawaii huh? Sounds like it’ll be fun.’, Ren though whilst leaning back on his plane seat, he’s been doing a lot of thinking as of late, specifically of how well things have been going for him and his friends. When he first got here, he was aimless, and didn’t believe that he had a bright future ahead of him. Now, well his group of phantom thieves have certainly changed his outlook for the better, he’s thankful for his friends.

He snuck a glance at his surroundings until his eyes landed on where Makoto and Ann were sitting on the plane, Makoto caught his glance and smiled his way, to which he happily returned one of his own.

‘God, she gets me every time’ Ren thought to himself bashfully, he and Makoto had a special bond, he always had a crush on her, ever since he first laid eyes on her studying in the library by her lonesome. For the longest time he thought he had a fat chance with her, but as fate would have it their path would intertwine, and she would join the phantom thieves as their adviser. And he still can’t believe the series of events that finally led to him very cheese fully confessing to her in that lonely bar.

‘Ill be your study partner, jeez how cheesy did I have to be, I hope she didn’t even think it was cheesy.’ While he was wallowing in his self-pity and embarrassment, he saw outside his window to see that they were finally in Hawaii. Ryuji who was sleeping right next to him stirred awake and looked outside the window excitedly.

Ryuji: “WHOA DUDE, this looks awesome!

Ren: “Yeah man, looks just paradise”

Ryuji: “What are you going to do in your free time man? We should totally hit the beach and try our luck with the ladies.”

Ren: “Nah I’m not interested man.”

Ryuji: “WHAT? You not interested in the foreign ladies Ren?!”

Ren: “Not that I don’t find it interesting, I just want to stay out of trouble.”

‘More specifically out of trouble with Makoto’, Ren thought to himself.

To try to make things not awkward among the thieves, Ren and Makoto have kept their relationship a secret, not that if the others found out would be bad, more like they wanted more time before they’re ready to spill the beans to the others.

Ryuji: “Suit yourself man, Mishima will probably be interested”.

Ren: “Yeah, I bet he would be”.

* * *

The plane finally landed and after Ryuji made a fool out of himself with the airport attendants, we finally got on our way to the hotel we would be staying at. As we stepped into the main hall, we were directed towards Kawakami-sensei.

“Alright kids listen up I’ll keep this brief. You all have your rooms waiting for you, pair up with someone in your class as you please, boys with boys and girls with girls, first things you will do is check in and leave your stuff inside the rooms. You have your school trip curriculum handed to you all, follow very strictly all the rules and be on time to breakfast and dinner. All the time in between will be to explore Hawaii at your leisure as a group. And again, I emphasize being on time for the roll call in breakfast and dinner, I don’t want to have to come find you and give you an earful. Also, I expect you all to be in your OWN rooms in nighttime, I don’t want any funny business. That is all, dismissed.

Ryuji: “I want to room with Renren! How about it buddy?”.

Ren: “You bet… but I think that’s not possible”.

Ryuji: “WHAT!? What you mean renren?”

“Those aren’t the rules Ryuji” said Makoto as she and Ann approached us.

Ryuji: “Why WHY? What rules?”

Makoto: “*sigh* kawakami-sensei said that we have to pair up with people from our same class. You aren’t in the same class as Ren Ryuji.”

Ryuji: “Noooo, I wanted to pair up with my best bud”.

Ann: “Better luck next time Ryuji”.

“Hey, want to pair Ren?” Mishima said as he approached the group.

Mishima: “I see you haven’t paired up, so I thought it’d be OK to offer to pair up. Do you mind?”

Ren: “Sure I don’t mind Mishima”

Mishima: “Awesome! This is the room key; I’m going to go drop off my stuff so see you later.”

Ren: “Later Mishima”.

Makoto: “See Mishima is liable to pair up with Ren cause he’s in the same class Ryuji”.

Ryuji: “This sucks, ill have to see who I got to get paired up with then, laters”.

Ryuji looking very slumped and disappointed walked off to find a partner.

Ann: “Ill go help him out and cheer him up, see you guys.” 

Ann then walked off after Ryuji. Leaving only Ren and Makoto.

Ren: “Sooo, who’d you pair up with?”

Makoto: “Since I’m here as an extra for the teachers I didn’t really get to decide, I’m going to be rooming with Kawakami-sensei”.

Ren: “Well that doesn’t seem so bad, Kawakami-sensei is a good teacher and easy to be around with”.

Makoto: “That I can agree with at the least. Speaking of Kawakami, she’s been in much higher spirits lately, I’m glad we could help her out.

Ren: “Yeah tell me about it, that family was looking to work her dry for something that wasn’t her fault, good thing we came along.”

Makoto: “Anyways Ren, you should really get your baggage to your room, we are going to go to the beach with Ryuji and Ann later.”

Ren: “Hmm I was wishing it could be just the two of us~”.

Makoto: “D-don’t act so coy, we will have our moment later.”

Ren: “ah the anticipation will kill me before that happens”

Makoto: “Don’t be a baby, come here”

As Makoto gestured with her finger for Ren to get closer, he obliged expecting her to say something to his ear. He was pleasantly surprised to feel her lips pressed to his cheeks for a full second before pulling away and looking at him with a triumphant smile. He mainly wasn’t expecting because it was risky with people around, but I guess Makoto got gutsy, kinda like how he feels after downing a Big bang burger challenge or after he works with Iwai or Takemi.

“There, I hope that kills a little bit of the anticipation that’s tormenting you.” Makoto giggled. ‘No, you probably just made it worse by miles’ Ren thought to himself. They were interrupted on their trance by their phones Ringing, it was Ryuji and Ann.

Ryuji: “Hey we got all set up finally and are ready to head to the beach.”

Ann: “You guys are coming or what?”

‘Crap! We Forgot to get ready!’ The couple thought in unison.

* * *

Sometime later after Makoto and Ren got ready, the group of thieves went to the beach and took in the sights of Hawaii... At least Ryuji was taking in the sights of something else.  
  
"Dammmn, the girls in Hawaii are massive compared the girls in Japan" Ryuji mused.  
  
"Ryuji you shouldn't act that way in front of the ladies you are comparing" Ren scolded Ryuji.  
  
"Yeah, learn some decency!" Ann said with a pout. Makoto nodded along with her.   
  
"Ah come on Ren, you gotta admit the ladies look totally fine, come onnn we can agree on that can't we?"   
  
With Ren feeling a lasting glare from Makoto right behind him, it was obvious what he had to say.   
  
"they aren't my type Ryuji." answered Ren.   
  
"Shucks really dude? I didn’t think there was a guy alive that wouldn't appreciate the beauty of foreign ladies."  
  
"You could learn a thing or two about class from Ren, Ryuji. It might help you land a date someday". Makoto said to which Ann giggled alongside her.   
  
"Ah you guys are too harsh on meeee". Ryuji sulked.   
  
While Ryuji was sulking, Ren snuck a glance over at Makoto, to which he found she was also sneaking a glance. She smiled at him. That smile combined with the swimsuit she was wearing made Ren look away blushing, she looked good in that swimsuit. 'She looks too damn good'.   
  


* * *

  
  
After a series of events that led to both Ann and Ryuji getting locked outta their rooms, they both ended up on Mishima and Ren's room. While Mishima was having a dilemma in the bathroom. The three were having a good chat.   
  
"So Ryuji, what kind of girl you REALLY like being with: one that has good looks or good personality?" Ann questioned looking to learn some juicy detail of her friend.   
  
"Wait why you asking me that? I might be a man that appreciates beauty but I'm not a idiot to just go after a yakuza daughter cause she looks hot." Ryuji fired back  
  
"That still doesn't answer the question of which do you prefer Ryuji." Ann pouted.   
  
"Well if I'd have to choose one, the one that makes the most sense is personality obviously."  
  
"So what two equally nice girls were to confess to you at the same time, which one would you go for?"   
  
"I'd take both, cause it's already BS that 2 women would confess so I might as well go full BS and make a harem!" Ryuji joked to which Ann threw her pillow at him.

“RYUJIII IM BEING SERIOUS!” Ann yelled at Ryuji.

“Ok Ok fine chill, so if hypothetically two equally nice girls confessed to me, which I doubt it, then id have to go with probably the one I know the most. Let’s say one of them is a friend of mine id had a crush on for a long time, but the other girl is a much more attractive girl that I don’t know. Obviously, id value my friend more then someone who just came outta nowhere. There’s your answer.” Ryuji said while looking anywhere but at Ann’s direction. Ann had a look of surprise and relief from Ryuji’s words.

“Wow is this the same Ryuji that invited me to pick up chicks at the beach in the plane, I think you might have been switched” Ren took the chance to joke around.

“RENREN, DON’T SCREW ME UP HERE BRO!” Ryuji pleaded to his friend.

“Kidding just kidding, I’m sorry I just couldn’t resist” Ren laughed to which they all joined in.

“Hey, it’s your turn to take the hot seat Ren!” Ann mused.

“H-huh, Why? What do you wanna know that could be so interesting?” Ren played it dumb.

“Don’t you try and fool me, we wanna know what kind of girl you are into~” Ann asked in a singing tone.

“W-what do you guys wanna know in particular?” Ren questioned.

“Like, obviously what is your ideal kind of girl, how would your dream girl be like?” Ann asked

“Oh god, do I have to answer?” Ren asked.

“Well you could always just tell us if you prefer Tits or Ass” Ryuji joked.

“IM ANSWERING THE FORMER!” Ren said embarrassed.

“Well first off my dream girl would have to be smart.”

“Ha that counts you out Ryuji!” Ann joked

“Hey! Me and RenRen have a strictly Bromance relationship, like we each would our best man in our wedding kind of relationship! Bros for life!” Ryuji explained.

“ANYWAYS, as I was saying they would have to be smart with strong sense of responsibility and justice, someone that wouldn’t stand idle when there someone in need, but that also works for her future very seriously. Someone who’s strong and mature but that also has her own cutesy faults, and overall a very elegant person.” Ren answered

“Hmmm what a gentlemanly answer” Ann said

“But still Tits or Ass” Ryuji insisted.

“RYUJI” *Smack* Ann threw another pillow at Ryuji’s face.

‘Ass Ryuji, Definitely Ass’ Ren thought to himself, totally not imagining Makoto in the Queen outfit.

“So, Ren, Who’s the lucky girl you have a crush on? Ann asked

“W-WHAT?! What makes you think I have a crush?”

“Oh, it’s totally obvious you were describing someone specific that already meets your criteria. So, come on SPILL IT!” Ann demanded.

“I refuse to answer”

“ANSWER!”

“I have a right to remain silent!”

“Give us the DEETS!”

“NO!”

“TITS OR ASS MAN WHICH ONE!??”

“RYUJI SHUT UP ITS ASS JUST DROP IT!”

“RYUJI SHUT UP ALRE-“Ann stopped mid-sentence after Ren’s outburst. She looked at him with incredulous eyes, not believing the words that spewed out of his mouth. She sighed disappointed

“So you ARE that kinda guy then.” Ann said

“Wait this was just a mistake, I was just caught up in the moment.”

“JA! So, you are one of my guys after all RenRen” Ryuji Celebrated.

“Well guys its late and all, we should head to sleep. Don’t wanna get yelled at by Kawakami” Ann told the boys

“You win this one Ren, ill get the sweet details out of you sooner or later” Ann giggled.

“Girls and their gossip amiright?” asked Ryuji.

“Tell me about it man, Goodnight”

“Goodnight RenRen”

The rest of the trip went by pretty well, the group of thieves explore the city, went out to eat and visited all sorts of stores. At a certain store Ren’s eye caught something. In a jewelry shop Ren saw a beautiful silver relationship, with a dazzling red heart jewel as its centerpiece. He couldn’t help but just imagine Makoto’s own red rubies staring back at him, so it was a no brainer, he bought it immediately. The price wasn’t too steep but not cheap either, thankfully the metaverse keeps him very wealthy.

The trip was nearly at an end. This was their last afternoon here and in the morning, they would have to get up for the trip back to Tokyo. He had free time on his hands and was contemplating of what to do before he got a message on his phone. One from Makoto and one from Ryuji.

Makoto: I’d love to go for that walk on the beach that I promised, we are in Hawaii after all. I can finally take a break from my job too. If you don’t have any plans, would you like to take that walk now?

Ryuji: Hey man, lets go babe hunting at the beach! You in dude?

‘God dangit Ryuji you are making this too easy’ The answer was a no brainer; he has been waiting for that walk with Makoto. He sent her a confirmation.

Ren: Yes, let’s do it, I’ve been waiting for this eagerly.

Makoto: Oh jeez, sorry for the wait, lets meet up at the beach. Should I wear a swimsuit?... I’ll see you there.

Ren: Please do…

After quickly getting ready, not wanting to waste much time of potentially spending it with Makoto, he headed out to the beach in his swimming trunks. Makoto was already there in the bench out by the beach waiting for him.

“Sorry for asking you out here so suddenly.” Makoto seemed exhausted.

“Hey its quite alright with me, you know I’m always willing to have time for you. Also, it was either this or have Ryuji drag me around in search for a lady, so it wasn’t a hard decision.” Ren chuckled.

“It’s nice to hear that, being a chaperone is more exhausting than I was expecting, I’ve had a lot of meetings whenever I wasn’t with you guys. I honestly wanted to contact you earlier, but this is the first free moment I’ve had.” Makoto sounded relieved to have some free time.

It was at this point where Ren’s eyes started to wonder, to where he couldn’t tell because they were wondering all over Makoto. She was wearing that simple lace Swimsuit with a skirt that fits her so well he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Guess you can that Makoto in a swimsuit is one of Ren’s weaknesses.

“I can’t decide where to look…” Ren Stated.

“Huh” Makoto looked confused till she notices him staring at her, which made her gasp as her cheeks burned red as her embarrassment reached its peak.

“St-stop that, you are making me feel self-conscious.” She gave a very cute pout that ren couldn’t get enough of, which is why teasing her was so second nature to him.

“Id be self-Conscious also if I so beautiful~” Ren teased.

“Mmm Alright sweet talker, I think that’s enough.” She said with a cheeky smile at his antics.

“Ok ok I submit; I’ve had my fill of teasing for now.” He chuckled.

“Let’s take a walk then, the sights in Hawaii are as nice as ever.” Makoto suggested.

And so, they took a walk along the beach line taking in the sights and beauty of the island. They eventually reached a food stamp with a picture of a shrimp on it.

“Oh, look a food stand. Garlic shrimp, I’ve heard that’s a famous Hawaiian dish.” Makoto seemed interested.

“Are you adventurous when it comes to food? Makoto asked.

“You are looking at the 3-time champion of the big bang burger challenge. So, I guess you can say that.” Ren said proud of himself.

“That’s amazing, not eating junk food though, just the adventurous part. I always just stick with the standard fare. Let’s give it a try”.

After some small talk with the owner, he gave us a big heaping pile of shrimp. Makoto looked amazed at the amount and look of it.

“That’s amazing, it looks so appetizing.” Makoto stated.

“My stomach trembles with anticipation.” Ren said.

“Let’s sit down and eat then. Let’s sit at this table here.”

Miraculously, there was a free round table beneath an umbrella that was free close to the food stand. They gazed at the ocean while they enjoyed the foreign taste of a foreign country. After they were done eating, they just basked in the warm sunset enjoying each other company.

“How beautiful.” Makoto said while looking at the sunset.

“oh, it’s already so late. My sister would be upset if she saw me laid back like this.” Makoto stated.

“I think she’d be more upset that your boyfriend is the infamous bad boy transfer student”. Ren joked to which she giggled.

“Yeah that would be the case.” She said with a distant smile.

“To tell you the truth, I wasn’t particularly eager to come to this trip. But if its like this, I think id love to come again.

“Its been fun, after the running around we were doing during the summer, its nice to have some time to be us.” Ren stated.

“Yeah, y-you’re right.” Makoto started playing with her fingers, seemingly nervous over something, she reached for her bag and pulled something out. It was a small tiki chain, he remembered briefly glossing over it when they were exploring, thought it looked nice. Makoto appeared to have seen that.

“Um, Id like you to have this” Makoto handed Ren the tiki chain. Its dignified, yet a warm expression is reminiscent of her.

“Its not the best souvenir, but it’ll remind you of the memories we made today” Makoto said warmly.

“I love it… and well I got something for you too.

“Huh?”

Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box and showed it to Makoto, to which she immediately gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

“*Gasp* R-Ren!? W-what is this?! Ar-Are you?? Makoto was tumbling over her words.

It occurred to Ren that this isn’t what it looks like, but that Makoto was imagining a much bigger thing that it is.

“N-no its not a wedding ring really, just open it. Ren handed her the box.

Makoto took the box from his hands with all the care in the world, eyeing the box with great curiosity before finally opening it to reveal the silver ring with a beautiful red gemstone in its center inside the box. Makoto was astonished by the gift.

“O-oh my god… it’s so… beautiful”.

While Makoto was dumbfounded, Ren took the Ring out of its place and offered his hand to her.

“May I put it on you?”

Makoto simply nodded and gave him her hand, Ren slipped the ring in her finger, a perfect fit.

“Just like your gift, I want this the to remind you of the memories we made today, and a-also a reminder of how special you are for me. Ren said as confidently as he could.

“Ren…” Makoto simply smiled with tiny tears in the corner of her eyes, happiness seeming to ooze from her being. She enveloped him in a hug, before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

“D-do you think we could…you know…”

Ren didn’t need to hear anymore. He placed his hand in her right cheek and gently pulled her towards him, pressing their lips together with all the love and affection they could muster. Pulling away to look at each other and then to the ocean, Makoto leaning on Ren’s shoulder. After a little bit of basking in each other’s warmth, it was starting to get late.

“It’s getting late. We should probably return before it gets dark” Makoto said hesitantly.

“Just a little longer, we are in Hawaii after all, I want to make the most of it with you.” Ren stated.

“Honestly I couldn’t agree more.” Makoto smile and then leaned into Ren’s shoulder once again.

The school trip may have ended the next day but at least they had made memories neither would ever forget.

-The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This was made for a competition thing over our Art Kingdom discord server (I’m a mod), my gf (Admin) basically made me do it. Fun fact: this took me a month to get it done because I was just too lazy or busy playing games or watching anime (Mostly playing games. Love you Destiny <3).  
Also this is my first go at making a fanfic of anything here so it could look weird in some places, especially in the dialogue maybe, I don’t know maybe reading it makes it less weird than actually writing it but I still felt weird in a few places.  
The art was done by my amazing girlfriend Soleyl. Ill link her twitter and our discord here so feel free to check her out or stop by the discord, we love memes, art and games so we are chill people. 😊
> 
> https://discordapp.com/invite/aSXBs8D ---DISCORD  
https://twitter.com/Soleyl6 -----Soleyl’s Twitter
> 
> Ill guess I’ll link my twitter, I’m not active much but ill link it anyway, I do the occasional interaction.  
https://twitter.com/joselilli1  
plz dont judge my timeline lol. 
> 
> Also plz feel free to leave a comment or anything telling me how i did, i know there's prob a lot i could of done better, and even with the crap ton of fics ive read it wasn't a cakewalk actually making one.


End file.
